candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jiggly Gym
- | characters = Minty | champion = N/A | new = N/A | released = October 8, 2014 | difficulty = Hard - Very hard | previous = Bubbly Bog | next = Starlight Station }} Jiggly Gym is the 30th episode of Dreamworld and the sixth and final episode of World Five of Dreamworld. This episode was released on October 8, 2014. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Rainbow Runway. Story Before episode: Tiffi and Minty wear gym outfits and take turns launching each other up in the air using a white chocolate bar. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, in levels 427, and 440, special candies can be seen behind liquorice locks for the very first time. Previously, when special candies were behind locks, the lock would behave just like marmalade until an update would come, replacing the lock with marmalade. However, the locks in Levels 427, and 440 are required to be broken just like normal liquorice locks. *Also, on level 440, candy bombs are seen in marmalade for the first time. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 426-440. Jiggly Gym has five somewhat hard-hard levels: 428, 429, 431, 432, and 435, as well as two insanely hard levels: 430 and 434. Overall, it is slightly easier than the previous episode, Bubbly Bog. } | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |130,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |30 | style="text-align: center;" |300,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |10 | style="text-align: center;" |72,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: center;" |90,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" |A have the most amount of candies required, with 750 along with its reality counterpart. |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |32 | style="text-align: center;" |50,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |30 | style="text-align: center;" |64,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |28 | style="text-align: center;" |95,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |36 | style="text-align: center;" |40,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |55 | style="text-align: center;" |190,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |This level used to not have Odus and the moon scale. The first level with candy bombs in marmalade. |} Gallery Jiggly Gym Beginning.png|Jiggly Gym background Level 426 Dreamworld.png|Level 426 - |link=Level 426/Dreamworld Level 427 Dreamworld.png|Level 427 - |link=Level 427/Dreamworld Level 428 Dreamworld.png|Level 428 - |link=Level 428/Dreamworld Level 429 Dreamworld.png|Level 429 - |link=Level 429/Dreamworld Level 430 Dreamworld.png|Level 430 - |link=Level 430/Dreamworld Level 431 Dreamworld.png|Level 431 - |link=Level 431/Dreamworld Level 432 Dreamworld.png|Level 432 - |link=Level 432/Dreamworld Level 433 Dreamworld before.png|Level 433 - |link=Level 433/Dreamworld Level 434 Dreamworld before.png|Level 434 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 434/Dreamworld Level 434 Dreamworld after.png|Level 434 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 434/Dreamworld Level 435 Dreamworld.png|Level 435 - |link=Level 435/Dreamworld Level 436 Dreamworld.png|Level 436 - |link=Level 436/Dreamworld Level 437 Dreamworld.png|Level 437 - |link=Level 437/Dreamworld Level 438 Dreamworld before.png|Level 438 - |link=Level 438/Dreamworld Level 439 Dreamworld before.png|Level 439 - |link=Level 439/Dreamworld Level 440 Dreamworld.png|Level 440 - |link=Level 440/Dreamworld Jiggly Gym map.png|Map on Facebook Trivia It is because of pronunciation (pronounced as "'Dj'iglee 'Dj'eem"). *Prior to this episode's release, on Facebook, if you aim multiple striped candies at a multilayered icing and set off the striped candies, only one layer would be cleared, regardless of the number of striped candies aimed at it. Upon the release of this episode, this glitch (which existed for over two years) was finally fixed. However, this glitch wasn't fixed for everybody and occur again now. *Tiffi used a chocolate bar as a catapult in Rainbow Runway, but here, she uses a white chocolate bar. *On Facebook, the pathway for this episode is completely different from its Reality counterpart. Category:Episodes Category:World Five (Dreamworld) Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:World finales Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes